Kingdom Hearts: Hope
by Pen-Given-Ink
Summary: The majority of this story was a dream. The other half I thought of and added to it. So I'm not really sure where to go with a summary.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Okay. I'm going to type up a proper Disclaimer now that I've decided to go ahead and turn it into something. Hahaha. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Inari and any else that I'll add. I haven't decided yet. I'll add them if/when I do. I DO NOT own anything but the story idea, not the story itself. After I posted this story the first time I decided I felt I could write more to add to it. And so I have. I've just finished the first chapter ( 12/01/14 ) and I am going to ponder and start on the next chapter tomorrow ( as of the first ). I'm actually incredibly excited. This was completely random. I hadn't planned it. I wrote it up, and posted it as soon as I did. I felt good about it. So I'm going to continue as long as I think of ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read it!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

As King Mickey ushered me into the room I met the one named Riku's eyes with one brown and one hazel eye. And I felt something. I jerked my eyes away, my head moving so slightly as to shift my auburn hair, and didn't see him blush lightly. Others noticed though. I stood a little stiffly and uncomfortably because I knew the way this conversation would go. I shook myself out of my inner thoughts as King Mickey said my name.

"This is Inari. She's... special. In a lot of ways. One being what she has shouldn't exist."

Leon spoke up. "Shouldn't exist?" I saw him stand up straight uncrossing his arms.

I avoided looking at anyone directly. I was rather uncomfortable. I shifted slightly my arms behind my back, my right hand holding onto my right arm at the elbow.

King Mickey looked at me and said, "Go ahead show them."

All eyes were on me, and I was even more uncomfortable as I spoke. "Must I? I.." my words cut off as he gave me a sad look. I nodded my head and held out my right hand as I looked away. A keyblade appeared in my hand. A very unusual keyblade. I heard everyone's gasps as I held it in front of me. It was Silver, White, with Black detail on it. It reminded everyone of the Nobodies, I knew. I could feel they're confusion, hatred, fear. Only three were calm. Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

I concentrated on them instead and felt peace wash over me.

King Mickey kept looking at me and said. "Keep going."

I bit my lip and held out my left hand a mirror image of the other keyblade appearing in my hand. They were like twins, the same in every way, except for what they did, and the fact they mirrored each other.

Another round of sound filled the room.

"As you can see she not only has a entirely different form of the keyblade, but she has TWO." King Mickey said softly. "But there's more. It's okay Inari."

I let out a sigh, avoiding everyone's eyes and spun the keyblades around then slammed them together combing the two into one.

"I found her on a world where they said they saw a girl with strange eyes and auburn hair in the park playing with blades that looked like a key." King Mickey said. "I had heard rumors for a while now, I just didn't hold any credence in them until I saw them for myself."

As soon as King Mickey spoke I made the keyblades disappear and clasped my left arm with my right hand at the elbow again only in front of me this time. I refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Finally I heard Riku speak up. "What are they for? Where did they come from?"

King Mickey started to speak up, but I interrupted him. "... They came from a wish. A wish so strong and hopeful full of need and wanting that... they appeared. That I appeared." I stood stiffly and finally made eye contact with Riku. "I appeared out of a wish as well. My keyblades are a mirror image. I am a mirror image of Sora. Sora... Sora his keyblades unlock the worlds. Mine... Mine make it possible to split people in half. I can make them heartless and nobodies. They make it possible to give a Nobody their own form without taking away from the original person.. I can make it to where the Nobody has their own life. Their own choices. Their own hearts. "

As I finished there was utter silence. My gaze never left Riku.

"How did this happen?" Sora and Kairi spoke at the same time.

I broke my contact with Riku and looked at Sora. "A Nobody wished so hard, with so much hope, need, and want, that it was heard all over the worlds." I looked away at the ground. "The Nobody that did this was-"

I was interrupted by Riku. "By Roxas. It was Roxas wasn't it?"

I froze and looked at him again. "By Roxas, yes. He and Namine are so.. unique so unusual as to have created me. Created these keyblades of Hope." I held my hands out again and they appeared. "I have two because Roxas had two. Because Sora has two."

My vision snapped to the floor again, the keyblades disappeared, and I went back to my original pose. "I... I know most of you think I'm a abomination just like the nobodies are. But I can put them all back together. To make them Whole again. Those that want it. Even if their heartless has been destroyed."

There were a few sounds of agreement when I said abomination.

No sooner than that Kairi spoke. "No. No your not. Your a gift, a blessing." Breaking away from the others she placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You are because people with pure intentions, and hopes, and dreams, wished so hard for a hope of ever being their own self." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I was so surprised, so stiff. I suddenly felt my eyes fill with tears that I couldn't hold back and I slowly melted. "Th... thank you.."

Sora approached me then. "Kairi's right. You aren't an abomination. You're Hope. The Hope of those who... were cursed by fate."

I swallowed hard and pulled back. My eyes fluttering once more to Riku then away.

"I can free Roxas and Namine. You wouldn't loose your hearts. You wouldn't loose anything. But they... they would gain everything.. Roxas wants to meet you. He.. no.. you changed him, Sora. You gave him Hope. Hope for a future." I closed my eyes and pressed my hands to my heart and lowered my head.

"He wants to know you as you. He wants to be like you. He wants to travel in the light and not the dark. To be everything he's capable of being. And Namine... he.. wants a future with her. And she reciprocates his feelings and emotions."

Before I could say anymore Kairi smiled and interrupted me. "Yes. Free Namine. I want her to be happy and be able to love and live her own life. Not be forced to live my life. She.. is her. She's her own unique individual..."

Sora grinned and nodded. "Yeah, free Roxas. I.. I'd really like too meet him. He knows more about me than I know about him. I'd really like to know him too."

All the while King Mickey still had sad eyes, he smiled a little at my acceptance.

I nodded. "It won't hurt, I promise."

I opened my eyes held out both my arms from my body the keyblades of Hope appearing. I spun and slammed the two together once more. I stepped back several feet, the wind blowing around me strongly as I pointed the keyblade at Kairi. A bright light left the keyblade and pierced Kairi through her heart and out of her back... in that light it made a slowly emerging form appear. From the bottom you could see first feet appear, then legs, an upper body and finally a head. Namine's head. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling softly. She blinked a few times and her smile grew. "Hi, everyone."

I lowered the keyblade and a barely discernible smile lit across my face.

Kairi's face lit up. "Namine!" she ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Sora watched and smiled then looked at me. "I'm ready."

I nodded my head, the wind swirling once more around me. I pointed the keyblade at Sora and once more light erupted from it piercing Sora through the heart and out his back. A form began to appear just like Namine. Once his head was fully formed you could see his eyes were closed. He blinked them open and looked straight at me. I jerked a little startled. Ignoring everyone and everything he marched over to me, stared me in the eyes, then grabbed me hugging me tightly, whispering in my ear. "Thank you. Thank you for... hearing my call. My hope, my wish. For being so brave to come here to face everyone and everything. Without you, I wouldn't exist, Namine wouldn't exist."

My throat was suddenly dry and it was hard to swallow as I whispered. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have existed to begin with. Don't thank me. Thank yourself. For your the one that made it possible."

Roxas pulled back and shook his head. "I made the wish, but you made it happen. You always existed. Someone just had to wish and hope so much that you came to be. This, this was the time. No one's ever been able to bring you to light. But it was time. Because he's here. The one you've been waiting for for a very long time."

I blinked a few times, glanced at Riku and quickly glanced back at Roxas.

"I think... that you should go meet Sora, and the others. That.. you should be happy. I think they are all very anxious to meet you." I said softly.

Roxas just grinned at me and turned toward Sora.

I watched as everyone laughed and smiled. I looked to King Mickey and spoke. "This... this is what you wanted isn't it? For everyone to be happy. Because in the upcoming battle... things could be... bad."

King Mickey nodded. "Yes. But... Roxas and Namine still have their own abilities don't they?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. Roxas is still a keyblade wielder. Namine however... doesn't have rule of Sora's memories anymore. She herself... has a keyblade now. The keyblade of Memories. To unlock and lock the memories of others."

All the while I talked to Mickey Riku watched me closely.

King Mickey nodded and noticed Riku's interest. "Good. We'll need their help in the long run. I have a feeling I won't even have to ask, that they both will offer to."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Why are you confiding in me so? Isn't there someone who knows you better, who knows everything better?"

King Mickey looked at me with a knowing look. "You might not know who you are, but I do. It's just something you'll have to discover for yourself. And you might try to be happy yourself." He glanced at Riku then back to me. I stiffened slightly and glanced at Riku. "What do you mean?"

King Mickey just smiled and shook his head.

"Be happy."

As I withdrew into myself to ponder upon his words the King signaled for Riku. "Until then I'll have Riku show you to your room."

I scrunched up my brows and said to him, "My room? You mean a place to sleep?"

"Yes, a place to sleep." The King chuckled a little bit amused at my confusion.

As Riku approached the King smiled and said, "Riku could you please take our guest to her room? You remember the way don't you?"

I startled a little not realizing that Riku had drawn near my gaze shooting to his face as he replied to the King. "Yes, of course."

Putting his hand on my shoulder he pushed me toward the double doors across the room and said. "Lets go. This way." His hand was warm. Very warm. I shook my head a little to exit the haze I was in.

"Okay." Neither one of realized the entire room's gaze followed us as we left the room.

I jumped as the door's clicked behind me, closing. Riku walked in a steady pace ahead of me as I tried to keep up with him. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I stopped in the middle of the hall. Sensing I was no longer moving he turned to look at me. "Huh? What's wrong?"

I tilted my head a little looking to the side, out the windows. "You're close to the King.. the way he talks about you seems like he trusts you a great deal. What did he mean? That he knows who I am? You must know. Your closeness is very obvious to those who bother to look."

Riku stiffened a little at my question. "I have no idea."

"Really? Even Roxas acted as if he knew who I was. The King said I had to discover it for myself. But... how do I do that when I don't even know where to start? I'd ask Roxas but … regardless of how grateful he is I doubt he'd really tell me."

Riku fully turned and walked up to me setting his hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and looked at his hand them him. "I could always ask him if he'd tell me. But honestly I doubt he would. And Roxas. Roxas and I are... estranged. Even though he was apart of Sora. We don't see eye to eye. I think that sometimes it's best to just walk along the path that you're given. And no matter how long it takes, you'll always reach a destination. Even if it isn't the one that you want, or see. Nothing is clear at the beginning. Almost like a puzzle. Pieces are jagged and curved but as you go they slowly fall into the correct places. Do you understand?"

I straightened my head and thought about it for a few second and replied. "I think so. It's like this hallway. I don't know where I'm going, but once you take me to my room, I'll gain more insight and knowledge. I'll know where to go. Where I am."

Riku gave a lop sided smile and lowered his hand. "Yeah, something like that."

I smiled at him. "Okay. I will try then. Try to figure it out all by myself."

He spoke as he started walking again, I followed. "You'll never have to do anything by yourself. You've got a lot of friends now."

Friends? I have friends? Oh. Kairi. Sora. Roxas. Namine. King Mickey. Donald. Goofy. And Riku... Riku. Why do I feel strange when I say his name? Like .. a tickle of a memory is faint. But I loose it. And I can't remember what it was I almost remembered.

Next thing I know we're at my room.

"This is it." he said and jerked his thumb at it.

"Let's go in." He grabbed the handles on the doors before I could and pushed them open.

My jaw dropped a little. It was so beautiful. White walls that seemed to sparkle. Floors that gleamed. It was all beautiful. And the bed. It was so big. And it look so wonderful. It was all so wonderful. The room. The people. No... her new friends. All of it.

I walked into the room and turned sharply with my hands clasped behind my back and smiled brightly. "Thank you very much, Riku."

Riku jerked slightly startled at the smile. "I... uh... your welcome, Inari. It was no big deal."

I shook my head still smiling. "To me it is a big deal. You went out of your way to be nice and explain things to me. So thank you." I turned around again and looked at the room once more, feeling happy.

Riku furrowed his brow a little then shook his head a small smile appearing. He hadn't felt this relaxed in quite some time.

Without thinking Riku walked right up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder saying "It's good your happy. Everyone should be happy sometimes. Even in the darkest of times."

Startled I turned a little to look up at him. He just looked down at me and smiled. In that instant we both froze.

He cleared his throat and took his hand away. "I uh.. sorry, but I've got to go. I've got other things to do."

I nodded. "Okay." I bit my lip turned and hugged him tightly and whispered. "Thank you."

Before he could even respond I had let him go and disappeared into the other room my face flushed.

Riku stood there a few moments in shock watching me dart off. He swallowed hard and left the room shutting the doors behind him. There was a not so subtle clearing of a throat and he turned.

"So, Riku, how does she like her room?" Kairi dragged out the so and smiled widely up at him.

He cleared his throat and started walking back down the hall. "Fine, she liked it fine."

"Really?" Kairi tagged along beside Riku and smiled even more. "I mean, it sure looked like she was overjoyed about it rather than just fine." She let out a little giggling snort.

Riku bopped Kairi on the head. "Okay squirt. Get that out of your head right now. There's nothing going on. We were talking and she was grateful for my answers." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I mean it, Kairi, nothing's going on."

"Oh well... if something _was_ going on I'd be extremely excited and happy for you and all." she gave him a innocent look. "I mean after all the bad stuff you've been through since... everything all started." she paused and grabbed his arm making him stop just outside the double doors. "You know, Riku, you don't have to repent for anything. We all love you. We understand. Don't sacrifice anything in the name of repenting. Do it because it's you. What you want to do. Okay?" she finished looking straight into his eyes.

Riku sighed. "Kairi." He looked away out the windows. "It's easier said than done. I feel like I've wronged everyone in the most hurtful and deepest way possible. I feel like I need to pay for it every day of my life. I was insecure. Jealous even. I feel like I've aged years since then. And it hasn't even been that long." He looked back at her. "And I don't even have the courage to talk about the things I've done. I can't. Not yet anyway. Not to anyone. Not you. Not Sora. I can barely let myself think it, much less feel it."

Kairi gave him a saddened look. "It's okay Riku. Really. We all love you. I forgive you, Sora forgives you. And you need to be happy again. To really truly smile."

Riku nodded his head, the words sticking in his throat. "Thanks, Kairi."

Kairi dropped her hand and smiled. "Now lets go. Everyone's waiting for you! I'm so happy we've all found each other again! No ones ever going to leave anyone behind again!" she nodded sharply, still smiling and shoved the doors open. "We're back everyone!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Stranger in Black

**Okay. I'm going to type up a proper Disclaimer now that I've decided to go ahead and turn it into something. Hahaha. I DO NOT own any of the characters except Inari and any else that I'll add. I haven't decided yet. I'll add them if/when I do. I DO NOT own anything but the story idea, not the story itself. After I posted this story the first time I decided I felt I could write more to add to it. And so I have. I'm actually incredibly excited. This was completely random. I hadn't planned it. I wrote it up, and posted it as soon as I did. I felt good about it. So I'm going to continue as long as I think of ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read it!**

Kingdom Hearts: Hope

Chapter Two: The Stranger in Black

_Where am I? I opened my eyes and looked around. Blackness. All around me. Darkness. I felt like I was weightless. Like... I was in a bubble. I knew I was curled up in a fetal position. I knew I was awake. Well, I thought I was awake. I blinked my eyes a few times when a bright light formed what seemed an incredibly far distance. But it was so bright. And warm. Suddenly, as if gravity had returned, I gasped and flung my arms out to catch myself. Thankfully it wasn't far down and I was able to keep from smashing my face into the floor. What I thought was the floor at least._

_I slowly pushed myself up onto my knees then my feet. I wobbled a little and was surprised. Why am I so off balance? I felt so odd. Like I had been sleeping for a very long time. That's weird. I took a few unsteady steps, but as I regained my composure, I started walking toward the light that was still so far away. The floor felt warm. Who was I? Where was I? What was that sound? I turned and looked vainly in the dark for some answer to the shuffling sound. My heart raced. Without another thought I took off for the light dashing toward it as quickly as possible. The closer to the light I got the louder the shuffling was. I was breathing heavily and growing rapidly tired._

_Almost as if it knew I needed it, the light was there. Right in front of me. I turned to look behind me and as I did. Something with glowing eyes and a dark body leaped at me. I took a deep sharp breath and raised my arm in front of me and –_

I cried out and bolted up from my position on the bed. I was sweating. A horrible cold, clammy, sweat. My breathing was rapid and uneven. What was that? Was that just a really horrible dream or a memory? I had a really horrible feeling it really happened. I barely got that much thought through when the doors slammed open and Riku came barging in, keyblade in hand.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He looked around the room, his crystal cerulean eyes finally landing on me. "Oh. Well crap. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cried out like that. It was just a nightmare."

Riku's keyblade disappeared as he stood there awkwardly. "Yeah. Nightmares can do that." he started to leave. "I'll see you-"

"No! I mean, no, you can stay. I'm not sure I'll even be able to sleep again after that." I pushed myself off the bed and stood a little uncomfortable. "It was so vivid it's like it really happened."

"Yeah. I've had those nightmares too. Sometimes they did happen and I'm just reliving them." he said and made his way over to one of the chairs, sitting down. "They can be... intense."

I nodded and made my way to one of the other chairs. "I wouldn't know. It's hard to remember anything from my past."

He gave a slightly cynical smile. "Feel lucky about that. Remembering things isn't always a good as it seems. Memories can haunt you."

I shifted in the chair and looked toward the unlit fireplace, and closed my eyes as I spoke. "I was in darkness. Complete and utter darkness. There wasn't a sound. I felt like... I was curled up floating above the ground." swallowing hard I continued "Then... a light appeared and the bubble burst. When I stood I felt like I hadn't been awake for a very long time. It was complicated to walk at first. As I got used to it I started toward the light. I got so far and there was... a shuffling sound. It made my heart race and fear course through me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I had to run. So I ran. When I got to the light I turned and something black as night with eyes as yellow as a moon leapt at me. I lifted my arm to defend against it and I woke."

Riku started and starred at me. "Heartless. It sounds exactly like a Heartless."

I opened my eyes and turned them toward him. "Heartless." I turned my gaze to the window the, clouds passing over the moon, casting shadows. "I've never seen a Heartless. I just know what they are. It could have been I suppose." I sighed deeply and sat up straighter. "Oh. I forgot." My gaze flittered to his again. "How did you hear me cry out?"

"Ah... well. My room's next door. Back to back to this one actually." Riku shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "The King wanted to make sure you were watched after in case something happened. So he told me to put you into the room next to mine."

"Oh, okay. Wait. What's he think is going to happen? Am I in danger?" I furrow my brows and look at the floor. "I suppose that was a stupid question. Of course I'm in danger, but so is everyone."

"Yeah. That's true. I'm not suppose to tell you so I'll just say this: He told me that nothing can happen to you." Riku said and got up. "I need to go. I've gotta do a few rounds."

I nodded and jumped up before he could leave. "Hey, wait. Can I ask you something?"

Riku stopped and turn. "Yeah, sure."

I bit my lip and then asked. "You were already up, weren't you? You had nightmares too, didn't you?"

Riku stood really still and just looked at me for several moments. "Yeah. I had nightmares. It happens a lot. You're very observant aren't you?"

"It's more of a feeling than observation. But I can be observant too." I said.

Riku nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Before I could say anything else he grabbed both door handles and closed the doors behind him.

After he left I sighed a little. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep after that. I was too afraid it would start over or continue. But I didn't just want to sit here though. I was too restless for that. I walked over to the window and propped my head on my hands and stared down at the grounds. I wondered why it was so easy to relax around Riku. I mean, the others were easy to relax around too, but I felt I could just sit there and not say anything and it would feel okay. My thoughts were interrupted as I saw something on the grounds move in the shadows. A figure? I squinted harder to make it out. Yes! It was a figure in a black cloak and it looked like they were looking straight up at her room.

I approached the main doors of the castle and I looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching. No one was there. I took a deep breath, turned back to one of the doors and cringe as it creaks loudly in the empty hall. I let out a whoosh of air. So far so good. I slipped out leaving the door open. I didn't want to chance waking anyone up. As I exited the castle a soft cool breeze hit my skin and a slight chill shuddered though me. I inhaled sharply as it coursed through me. I felt someone looking at me. But I couldn't see them. I stayed in the shadows of the castle walls as not to be seen. I knew Riku had to be out and about somewhere. I just hope it wasn't out here. I needed to know who the cloaked figure was. It was probably a trap, but by expecting it to be so, I was more prepared if something bad did happen.

Seeing a shadow step behind a large tree I glanced about then darted toward the tree. Next thing I knew I was knocked over and pinned to the ground. "What the hell?" I jerked trying to move. But I couldn't see what was holding me down. "Whose there? I'm tired of playing games. I saw you staring at my window." I tried harder to get free. Suddenly whatever was holding me down was released and I got shakily to my feet. I held my hand out and a keyblade appeared. I wasn't getting blindsided this time.

No sooner than I thought that the shadow stepped out of the shadow of the tree.

"Who are you?" I demanded. No answer. Whoever it was just stood there looking at me. I couldn't even make out if it was male or female behind the cloak. The breeze blew my hair in front of my face and I kept my glare on the cloaked one. I tightened my grip on my keyblade, my heart racing.

"Who I am is no concern of yours." He finally spoke. "_You_ don't need to know who I am. But I know who _you_ are."

"What? You know who I am?" I burst out without thinking about it. "Who am I? Tell me who I am!"

The figure just laughed darkly. "Well, well. I see we don't know who we are. That's beneficial."

"Beneficial for you maybe!" I growled out softly. "Who am I?" I asked again with a demanding tone.

"That's for me to know." he chuckled. "This is better than I expected." He started towards me and I tensed. I didn't like this one bit. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt threatened. I flung my left arm out and the second keyblade appeared. The King warned me not to show anyone the second keyblade. But I was at a disadvantage. He knew who I was.

"Ah!" the stranger acted slightly surprised but clapped. "Amazing. Simply amazing. The rumors are true. I wanted to come see for myself it was true that you had two unique and never before seen keyblades."

I tensed and stepped back slowly as he started growing closer. "You've got me at a disadvantaged. You know me, but I don't know you or anything about you." she tried to stall him. She really didn't want to have to fight.

He tilted his head back and I saw a very ugly and cruel smile spread across his face as the moon light hit. That's when I knew. This man was dangerous. In more ways than one. I could feel it. He was no longer hiding it from me.

"The less advantages you and your _friends_, if you could call them that, the better." he laughed.

I froze. "What do you mean? If I could call them that?" I was so stunned by what he said that I hadn't realized that he was right there in front of me. I went to jerk back and strike him, but he easily knocked both of the keyblades from my hands.

"Tsk tsk, Inari. I'd rather do this the easy way." he spoke.

He grabbed both of my wrists painfully and suddenly a sharp pain shot through my head crippling me. I fell to my knees with him still gripping my wrists as things flashed through my head faster than I could see or understand. Finally when the tide ended and the pain subsided I looked up at the stranger. "I know you, but I don't know you." I stood up and tried to jerk my wrists away from him.

His grip grew tighter on my wrists. "How do you know that? Is that what happened just now? The pain?" he shook me a little.

"Let me go!" I hissed at him. "Your hurting me!"

"Your coming home with me." he growled out and let go of one of my wrists while creating a black portal by the tree. Then he started dragging me toward the portal. "Stop struggling. There isn't anything you can do about it anyway." I saw the grin again. "Everyone is soundly asleep in their dreams. No ones coming. I made sure of it. So forget about it."

I gasped at the pain that reverberated up my arm with his jerking. And then I remembered. Riku! Riku was awake somewhere! I took a deep breath and yelled... "RIKU!" before I could get another round of air to yell the stranger let go of my wrist and grasped me around the waist and slammed a hand over my mouth. _No!_ I struggled. _Stop! Let me go! Riku! I hope you heard me._ I opened my mouth as best as I could and I bit down on the strangers hand as hard as possible through his gloves.

"Shit!" he temporarily let go of my mouth and I let out another yell of Riku's name.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice at all I the matter." he struck me hard on the back of the head.

The last thing I thought before I went down and blacked out was how stupid I had been.

Riku rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. If it hadn't been for that stupid nightmare he'd have been asleep now. Although... it was good that he had been up. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Inari cry out. Just another nightmare. There was a thing between him and Inari. He could deny it to everyone else, but not to himself, no matter how much he wanted to. It was rather awkward. He hadn't felt like that about anyone but Kairi and that was years ago. It seemed like longer though with everything they've all been through.

Starting slightly he turned his head sharply having seen something out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell?" He walked over to the balcony and looked down. He knew he saw something. But it was gone. He had a bad feeling. A majorly bad feeling. Sprinting away from the balcony he headed toward Inari's room. As soon as he entered the hall he saw that light was shining out of the room where Inari was staying. Shit. He had closed those doors when he left the room. Which means she had to be who he saw outside. He ran into her room just to make sure she wasn't there, sure enough. She was gone. Shit.

With no time to waste he ran through the long hall way slammed the double doors open, ran down several flights of stairs and saw the front door was open. That's when he heard it. The scream. His name. Hell! He flung his hand out and his keyblade appeared as he dashed through the one double door that was open. His heart was racing. He hoped she was okay. He should have have stayed. Or insisted that she go with him. This was all his fault. Like usual. As he passed by several bushes he heard her yell his name again. He dashed quickly to where he heard it and saw a figure in black picking Inari up off the ground.

"Hey!" the figure in black slightly startled dropped Inari on the ground. "Get away from her! Now!" he growled out.

The figure in black composed himself. "Well, well, well. The entire castle was suppose to be spelled to sleep. Or that's what I was assured. I'll have to have a little talk with that...hmm. Oh well. No concern of yours."

Riku glared at him. He was grateful for the nightmare now. If it hadn't happened Inari would have been carted off by this figure without anyone the wiser. "Back away. I won't ask again."

The figure tilted his head and grinned. "Ah yes. Riku. He who wields darkness effortlessly. I've heard _so_ much about you. This matter however doesn't concern you or any of the others. This matter is personal." He held out a hand and a keyblade appeared.

Riku jerked a little bit at the sight of it. "Just who the hell are you?" his grip tightened on his keyblade as he slowly approached the figure never taking his eyes of him.

Spinning his keyblade around the figure laughed. "Someone you don't know I assure you." He stopped momentarily and hunkered down ready to attack. "Be prepared. I aim to keep my prize. Nothing, and I mean nothing will stop me from taking Inari from here." the smile faded from his face a cold calculating look appeared on what part of his face Riku could see.

Riku ran forward keyblade in front of him he jumped high above the intruder and slammed the keyblade down onto the ground missing his opponent. Shit. He's fast. Riku didn't expect this to be easy, but damn. His eyes darted toward Inari for just a split second, when she made a noise, and the figure quickly ran at him slashing back and forth as he did.

Riku dug his heel into the ground lifting the keyblade up blocking the attacks, but he was gradually being pushed back. At that moment a flash of energy whizzed from behind the figure hitting him squarely in the back. The intruder grunted at the intrusion and jumped back. Leon. It was Leon. Another light sleeper.

"Looks like I got here in time. I heard a commotion going on. Who the hell are you?" Leon spat out at the cloaked figure.

The figure grinned. "Ah, alas, I'm out numbered. I know when to retreat. But know this... I will get my hands on Inari, one way or another. She'll either come to me, or I'll find another time and another way to try to obtain her."

Riku shot himself at the stranger aiming to strike him with the keyblade the the figure laughed and quickly exited into the portal he had created.

"See you later, wielder of darkness." the portal slowly closed after those last words.

The keyblade in Riku's hand disappeared as he crouched down beside Inari. She was out cold. He looked up at Leon. "If you hadn't shown up when you had... he'd have gotten away with her."

Leon grunted slightly. "I don't particularly like her being around, it's dangerous for us all, but I don't intend to let her be taken away by someone who could potentially use her against us either."

Riku looked at him a little coldly. He picked Inari up in his arms and felt a jolt run through him. What in the...? What the hell was that? She let out a groan when he shifted her in his arms.

"Go wake the others. Tell them what happened. I'll take her back to her room. We're all going to have to keep a closer eye on her. Looks like the King was right. Someone did want to take her. "


End file.
